Episode 57(Journey To Octopus King Castle!)
Episodes Plan Songs: Sundown Singer: Molly Shops: Kingdom Store Lunch Jokes: Suneroni and cheese Dance Song: Hey ya Singer: Goby Storybook: The tale of the octopus Field Trip: West Adventure Important Characters: Goby Transcript Molly: Hi it's me molly and its time for - - - - - ! Gil: The Prince! I'm a king! Molly: It's time for- - - - -! Gil: Ta da, I'm the king! Molly: Who do you think gil's gonna be? Yeah, It's gil the king! Gil: Royal matey! Oh no! Aaahhh! (All Giggles) (Molly Giggles) Molly: It's time for bubble guppies! (after theme songs the 3 little fish introduced) 3 Little Fish: Journey to octopus king castle (giggling) Goby: Hello! As goby swam around to king castle for octopus Goby: I hear something, Is that coming? And goby says Goby: Yeah it looks like - - - - - an octopus king, Come on! Octopus king: Hello? Anybody home? Goby: Hi octopus king, Whatcha get here? Octopus king: Yeah im just look around for her? But nobody see it. Goby: Can i take it a closer look? Octopus king: You sure are! Goby: What is it? Octopus king: It's my king castle and queen castle! Goby: Oh wow i like it! Octopus king: Are you sure to coming inside? Goby: And take a closer look at the castle! Octopus king: Im sorry goby, I've better help her! Goby: Before we can help! Right? Octopus king: Right! Goby: I've better go tell her, See you later octopus king! Octopus king: Bye bye! Goby: (to the viewers) Come on! (as goby swams to school, molly and the others to wave her) Molly: Hello! Oona: Hello! Deema: Hi there! (bubble puppy barks) Molly,Oona,Deema,Nonny: Good morning mr grouper! Mr grouper: Well good morning everyone! Goby: (as goby sits) Mr grouper, Did you know that is perfect for octopus king castle? Mr grouper: Oh wow, I like it! Molly: Well then, You sure a lot a good place, Now we can have a really big problem! Oona: Hey, What is this? Gil the king: Ta da, Im a gil the king! Deema: (gasp) A king for gil! Goby: Your supposed to have your do that either! Mr grouper: Well, Maybe we should have enough place, But maybe we can do some help. Nonny: Like what? Mr grouper: Let's think about what kind of king and queen would you like. A King Is a. . . . . . . . (Bubble Pop) Deema: Castle! Mr grouper: That's right, A Castle, And when you have the castle you have to put on a. . . . . . (Bubble Pop) Molly: Crown! Mr grouper: Yep, A Crown. And you have to get to the castle you fly over the. . . . . . . (Bubble Pop) Gil the king: Clouds! Mr grouper: Right, Clouds. Oh I can't wait to see to get to the castle! (Music Begins Background) Molly: (sings) I can see her lying back in her satin dress, In a room where ya do what you don't confess, Sundown ya better take care if i find you been creepin round my back stairs! Gil the king, Molly and Goby: (sings) Sundown ya better take care if i find you been creepin round my back stairs! Molly: (sings) She's been lookin like a queen in a sailor's dream, And she don't always say what she really means, Sometimes i think it's a shame when i get feelin better when i'm feelin no pain! Gil the king, Molly and Goby: (sings) Sometimes i think it's a shame when i get feelin better when i'm feelin no pain! Molly: (sings) I can picture every move that a man can make, Gettin lost in her lovin is your first mistake! Gil the king, Molly and Goby: (sings) Sundown ya better take care if i find you been creepin round my back stairs, Sometimes i think it's a sin when i feel like i'm winnin when i'm losin' again! (Music Continues) Molly: (sings) I can see her lookin fast in her faded jeans, She's a hard lovin woman, got me feelin' mean! Gil the king, Molly and Goby: (sings) Sometimes i think it's a shame when i get feelin better when i'm feelin no pain! Sundown ya better take care if i find you been creepin round my back stairs! (2x) Sometimes i think it's a sin when i feel like i'm winnin when i'm losin' again! (Music Continues and Music Fades) (All cheering) Nonny: Come with me to the kingdom store! Gil the king: Hello, I would like a castle to get her please. Nonny: Okay, What can i get you? Gil the king: I need to find a castle with a tower. Nonny: Hmm, Do i still need a castle? 3 Little Fish: No! Nonny: Okay Let's look for a castle with a tower. Gil the king: Here some blocks with a tower, but which one is the block with a tower castle. Nonny: Hmm, Which one do you think about the castle with a block tower, Is it this one, This one, Or this one? 3 Little Fish: That one! Nonny: Yes, This one is the castle with a block tower, Here you go. Gil the king: Thank you! Nonny: And thank you for helping find a castle with a block tower! Mr grouper: Excuse me, What time is it? Nonny: Time for lunch! Mr grouper sangs: What time is it? Molly, Deema and Goby says: It's time for lunch! Mr grouper sangs: What time is it? Molly, Deema and Goby says: It's time for lunch! Mr grouper sangs: What time is it? Molly, Deema and Goby says: It's time for lunch! Mr grouper says: It's lunch time! Molly, Deema and Goby says: Hey what's for lunch! Molly: What did you get for lunch today Deema? Deema: I got Turkey sandwich and Cheese, What did you get Molly? Molly: I got macaroni and cheese! Deema: What did you get goby? Goby: I got a . . . . . . Suneroni and cheese? (all laughing) 3 Little Fish: Suneroni and cheese, That's silly! Molly: There so many kinds of kings and queens could live in a castle for the octopus king. Gil the king: Time for the castle little fish! Molly: What are you doing gil the king? Gil the king: I'm ready for the castle. Molly: Wow gil the king, You've been look so hard but he is a king! Gil the king: Thank you, Now i'll just let them to put on the. . . . . . . Uh Oh Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! (All laughing) (Molly Giggles) Goby: Hey molly, Were play king of the castle! Molly: Come on! Deema: Royal matey, come right here! Because today is gil the king for royal day! Gil the king: Hello! I'm Gil the turbo boy king! (Gil the king takes a bow) Gil the king: That's look awesome! Molly,Goby,Deema,Oona,Nonny: Whoo Hoo! All right! Way to go, Gil the king! Yes! Wow! Mr grouper: All right gil the king, give it another try. Gil the king: Okay! (Gil the king takes a breath in and out through the mouth) Molly: I think gil the king is trying to use them! Mr grouper: Oh! I'm sorry guys! You're going to west adventure too. Deema: What is it mr grouper? Mr grouper: Let's think about for the kings live in the west. There are so many things in his big giant.......! (Bubble Pop) Oona: Octopus! Mr grouper: Uh huh! An octopus king that live in the castle! And you could see the living things that live in the big.......! (Bubble Pop) Gil the king: Explorer! Mr grouper: Yes! An explorer for a west adventure! And you know all the things about from the old west is called a.......! (Bubble Pop) Nonny: Wild west! Mr. grouper: That's right! A wild west! Oh i couldn't wait to tell for his octopus king i ever seen! Category:Season 1 Eps